tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Product Kits
A product kit is a series of items, grouped together, and sold in a discount. Product kits are available in the garage, and offer good prices even when a discount doesn't take place in the game. Significantly, kits allow players to buy items before the player's rank is high enough to buy the item separately. They often include a turret, a hull, and paint, others have supplies and/or a Tank. At any given moment, only some of the existing kits are offered for sale, each with an expiry time, and a range of ranks at which it can be bought. The price of a product kit is equal to the price of all the included items in it, with a discount applied on it, which ranges from 40% to 80%. Buying a product kit can help you get multiple items, allowing you to save some crystals. Types There are two types of product kits. The first one is supplies' kit: Supply kits Supply kits, as the name suggests, offer supplies. A supply kit is named after the amount of supplies that it consists of. For instance, the "Supplies 100" kit comes with 100 Repair Kits, 100 Double Damage supplies, 100 Double Armor supplies, 100 Speed Boosts and 100 mines. Their discount is the highest possible- 50% in the smallest kits, and 80% in highest kit. Tank kits The second type of kits is kits that include a turret, a hull, a paint and- since the separation of protections from paints- a protection module. The turrets and hulls in a given kit can be at the same M upgrade. Some kits, however, have the turret and hull in nearby M upgrades. An example for that is the "Lizard" kit, which has Ricochet M0 and Titan M1. Their discount level ranges from 40% to 60%. Prices Each kit has its own discount value, which, as mentioned before, ranges from 40% to 60% in tank kits, and from 50% to 80% in supply kits. The price of a kit is calculated by adding together the prices of all included items, and then applying the discount on the sum. When an occasional discount takes place in Tanki (usually during events), it will further reduce the price of the discounted items in the kit. For instance, the discount of the "Anvil" kit is 40%, and one of its items is Hammer M1, which costs 37,000 crystals; If that kit is sold during a 25%-off-all-turrets event, Hammer H1 will get an additional discount, and will cost 16,650 crystals, instead of the usual 22,200 without only the kit's discount (which is like buying a Hammer M1 with a 55% discount). Availability Each kit is available at a given range of ranks. it will be visible only to those whose ranks are in the range, but players with smaller ranks will also be able to review them. Tank kits also have a counter (not visible to players at ranks lower than the kit's minimal rank), which tells how much time is left until the kit is removed. Kits of are usually available for a period of 2 weeks, yet return in the future. The list of available kits is updated every Thursday, during the server reset. Supply kits, however, are permanently available in the garage, and are never removed. For tank kits, however, if a player already owns one of its items, they would have to pay for them anyway. In case the player has bought enough of a kit's items, which makes its constant price greater than the price it takes to buy the rest of the kit's items, the kit will not be available to that player. Product Kits system On October 30, 2014, a current system of product kits was introducedNew Product Kits system They had been announced in the previous weeks in the Tanki V-LogTanki Online V-LOG: Episode 17Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 19 and in the forum, New product kits: Detailed descriptions! so that players who are interested could buy the existing kits of that time, before the old kits will have been removed from the game, to leave place for the new ones. Before the new system was introduced, the old kits had had constant prices- regardless of whether or not global discounts took place. List of Product Kits Supply kits The number in the supply kit's name specifies the amount of supplies of each type in that kit: Trivia *The Eyjafjallajökull kit is named after a volcano in Iceland. *There is a supply kit which costs 1USD to buy all M0 turrets and hulls. Sources and references Category:Kits Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Needs Updating